galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Religion in the Zambarau Concord
There are many different religions and belief systems in the Zambarau Concord, some more popular or prevalent than others, but this section mainly focuses on a less well known but very important fact; the Zambarau are deeply religious. They rarely show it or mention it but this is considered one of the reasons for their sometimes erratic behaviour. Zambarau Musings The Zambarau follow more of a philosophy than a religion; which has built up over millions of years of patient Zambarau meditation and discussion. The basics will be laid out here. Since Asili (nature) has engineered all creatures capable of emotion (or something similar) to experience happiness in doing things that Asili wants them to do (food, safety, etc.), then the ultimate goal in life must surely be to become as happy as possible. This persuit of happiness is called 'Neema'. If a civilized being were to continue to follow Neema then their ultimate goal in life would be to plug their mind into a machine that simulated a life of perfect happiness in which all of their dreams come true. Very few races would be willing to do so; this is because the act of doing something in real life now matters, rather than just reaping the rewards. Civilized species must therefore have transcended beyond Asili. The Zambarau say that this means that civilized species, rather than persuing Neema, must now follow a much more ambiguous goal called Msukumo. Sometimes the Msukumo equivalent of Asili is mentioned, called 'Kujitawala.' This is the bare-bones of the Zambarau religion. It is in fact much more deep and complicated, leading to the mentioning of 'chains of hypothetical virtual worlds;' the Zambarau also claim that their religion 'shows philosophical proof that nothing exists and everything matters' and that 'everything is true.' Most other races just think that, like most other things that the Zambarau do, the Zambarau religion is wierd and confusing. Omnism By some, Omnism is not considered to be a religion at all, yet if it is considered a religion it is by far the most open and popular religion in the Zambarau Concord. Many will just call themselves an Omnist if they are agnostic, or have religiuos beliefs that do not apply to any 'proper' religion. This particular religion actually formed as a social meme on the ubiquitous computing networks. Omnism stems from the philosophical idea that everyone doesn't necessarily experience the same realities (sometimes called 'mutants' and 'zombies'). Therefore, all religions can be true, and can all be facilitated by a single omnipotent being. However, Omnism does not necessarily believe that there is a god or gods, since if there was a thing that was truly omnipotent then it must pervade the whole universe at once, and therefore is immeasurable as there is no area not occupied by this omnipotent thing to measure against. There are many different walks of Omnism, ranging on a scale from Hard Omnism, which involves philosophical debate and established rules, to Soft Omnism, which is more of a passing belief than a way of life. Conceptual Reality Theorists Conceptual Reality Theory began not as a religious belief, but as a line of study available in Kakranukh apprenticeships. However, as the subject developed to become more extravagent and profound, it was eventually re-categorised as a faith. Scholars have pointed out many similarities between this religion and the religious beliefs of the Zambarau, though it is debated whether the religion developed independantly or not (especially since there is usually a high population of Zambarau present in Kakranukh habitats). Religion A slightly less widespread (but still largely influential), 'Religion' encompasses all of the traditional, ancient, religions that still remain in many cultures in the Zambarau Concord. Religion today claims that many of the teachings that thousands of years ago were thought of as true were simply stories and analogies to help people understand the world and live good lives. Today, Religion claims that faith is still fundamentally important, pointing out how races usually have some sort of 'religious centre' in their neural networks, which is usually placed close to the centre associated with contentment, fulfilment and self-actualisation. However, over the centuries traditional Religion has been losing out to the many emerging modern religions. Category:Articles by User:Mr.Robbo Category:Religions